lineage_iifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Quests
|-|Únicas= Nivel 1-9 *. Nivel 10-19 *. Nivel 20-29 *Help the Sister! *Help the Son! *Help the Uncle! Nivel 30-39 *Pailaka - Song of Ice and Fire Nivel 40-49 *A Special Order Nivel 50-59 *More Than Meets the Eye Nivel 60-69 *Find Glittering Jewelry *Make a Pair of Dress Shoes *Make a Sewing Kit *Make Formal Wear *Pailaka - Devil's Legacy Nivel 70-79 *Containing the Attribute Power *Fate's Whisper *Last Imperial Prince *Mimir's Elixir *Olympiad Starter *Olympiad Undefeated *Olympiad Veteran *Pailaka - Injured Dragon *Path to Hellbound *Reclaim our Era *Seven Signs, Dying Message *Seven Signs, Embryo *Seven Signs, Mammon's Contract *Seven Signs, Seal of the Emperor *Seven Signs, Secret Ritual of the Priests *Seven Signs, Series of Doubt *Seven Signs, The Sacred Book of Seal *Tired of Waiting Nivel 80-85 *Acquisition of Divine Sword *Fire Dragon Destroyer *Freya Embroidered Soul Cloak *Frintezza Embroidered Soul Cloak *In Search of the Nest *Jewel of Antharas *Jewel of Valakas *Land Dragon Conqueror *Legendary Tales *Meeting Sirra *Request of the Ice Merchant *Reunion with Sirra *Secret Mission *Seven Signs, Forbidden Book of the Elmore-Aden Kingdom *Seven Signs, Girl of Doubt *Seven Signs, One Who Seeks the Power of the Seal *Seven Signs, Solina's Tomb *Seven Signs, To the Monastery of Silence *Story of Those Left *The Zero Hour *Zaken Embroidered Soul Cloak |-|Repetibles= Nivel 1-9 *A Clan's Fame *A Clan's Prestige *Quest for Fishing Shot Nivel 10-19 *Get a Pet Nivel 20-29 *In Search of Fragments of Dimension *Into the Dimensional Rift Nivel 30-39 *Little Wing Nivel 40-49 *Enhance Your Weapon *Little Wing's Big Adventure Nivel 50-59 *Audience with the Land Dragon *Seductive Whispers *Supplier of Reagents *The Other Side of Truth Nivel 60-69 *A Game of Cards *An Arrogant Search *Hunt of the Golden Ram Mercenary Force *Into the Flames Nivel 70-79 *Four Goblets *Influx of Machines *Magical Power of Fire - Part 1 *Magical Power of Fire - Part 2 *Magical Power of Water - Part 1 *Magical Power of Water - Part 2 *Throught the Gate Once More *The Finest Food *Truth Beyond the Gate Nivel 80-85 *Don't Know, Don't Care *Dragon Trophy - Antharas *Dragon Trophy - Valakas *The Call of Antharas *The Call of Valakas *Wings of Sand |-|Épicas= Sub-Class *Fate's Whisper *Mimir's Elixir *Seeds of Chaos Seven Signs *Seven Signs, Series of Doubt *Seven Signs, Dying Message *Seven Signs, Mammon's Contract *Seven Signs, Secret Ritual of the Priests *Seven Signs, Seal of the Emperor *Seven Signs, the Sacred Book of Seal *Seven Signs, Embryo *Seven Signs, Girl of Doubt *Seven Signs, Forbidden Book of the Elmore-Aden Kingdom *Seven Signs, To the Monastery of Silence *Seven Signs, Solina's Tomb *Seven Signs, One Who Seeks the Power of the Seal |-|Transferencia= Cambio de Clase *Quest de Transferencia de Primera Clase *Quests de Transferencia de Segunda Clase *Quest de Transferencia de Tercera Clase Nobleza *Possessor of a Precious Soul - 1 *Possessor of a Precious Soul - 2 *Possessor of a Precious Soul - 3 *Possessor of a Precious Soul - 4 |-|Especiales= |-|Clan= *A Clan's Fame *A Clan's Prestige *A Clan's Reputation *Proof of Clan Alliance *Pursuit of Clan Ambition! *A Grand Plan for Taming Wild Beast *Competition for the Bandit Stronghold |-|Mascotas= *Get a Pet *Help the Son! *Help the Uncle! *Help the Sister! *Little Wing *Little Wing's Big Adventure *Repent Your Sins *Elrokian's Hunter's Proof